


The Task at Hand

by Watchtower203



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchtower203/pseuds/Watchtower203
Summary: I love the chemistry between these characters, and had this idea rolling round my head for a few days so decided to turn it in to a short teaser.





	The Task at Hand

“Aw yeah. There, right there. That’s the spot”. 

“Ja? Here?” 

“Oh yes. Yep, there, keep hitting that spot. Oh, so good, so so good”. Chloe moaned and let her head drop forward, issuing a silent thank you again for the strength and dexterity in Nadine’s hands. 

“It’s really tight, Frazer” Nadine whispered, her voice sounding a little breathless as she continued pumping her arm back and forth, exerting pressure where Chloe had directed. 

Chloe could only grunt in reply. She was relishing the new rhythm Nadine had adopted, a steady and solid stroke that blurred the line between pain and pleasure. A few minutes passed before Nadine interrupted Chloe’s increasingly obscene groans. 

“I need to switch hands. I’m starting to cramp”. 

“What? Aw, but that feels so good” Chloe complained. 

“It’ll feel just as good with my left hand” Nadine replied. “Here, shift a little to the side”. Chloe did as directed as Nadine manhandled her further over to the centre of the bed. Nadine let her settle before she returned to her original position, straddling the back of Chloe’s thighs before leaning forward again, her hands returning to the task of massaging out the knot in Chloe’s upper back. 

“Awwww yeah. You were right. Just as good with the left hand” Chloe replied, closing her eyes again and letting Nadine continue her work.

“Maybe next time you’ll reconsider before trying to stop a moving vehicle with your shoulder” Nadine light heartedly scolded her partner. 

Chloe turned her head slightly, sporting a massive grin. “If it means getting more massages from you, I’m not sure I will!”

“Ja, I’m not sure you will either” Nadine replied, grinning back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the chemistry between these characters, and had this idea rolling round my head for a few days so decided to turn it in to a short teaser.


End file.
